Silla the Echidna
Silla is a 13 yr old Echidna who can control Nitrogen powers(water and ice combined) Abilities She uses her attacks in a sort of ribbony sort of way, she floats her water around, and freezes any enemy it touches. She can also haul a ball of ice with very cold water inside at her foes. She can also just control water and ice seperately, but prefers to use them together. Relationships Friends Rosa the Bat Indigo the Hedgehog Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Team Pal Enemies Dr. Eggman Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Personality She's very outburst and cheerful, often being a chatterbox, which her friends try to keep under control. However, when she needed to be serious, she's usually very quiet, and takes in information. People often think that she's not listening she's so quiet. Gallery silla.png|Silla silla showing off.png|Silla showing off christmassilla.png|Silla at Christmas time Backstory She too, like Siway, was once a part of the Inclainous Clan, and according to an old legend, two echidnas of the clan would survive the time-travelling attack that sent their clan into peril from the evil man. When she escaped, she felt sad, because she knew they'd all die. She started to explore for a plxace to call home. She came across a few ruins, but she still didn't find a home. She found the Bat Gang after a while, and asked for their help in getting her food, since she was very sad about her losing her clan. They failed, and she went in a rage. She continued exploring, eating along the way food she found anywhere. She then came across some ruins with inscriptions she could read, as it was Inclainous Clan letters, and she read that there were two survivors from the incident that happened, and she realised she was one of them. She set off to find the other survivor(Siway, however, she didn't know this at the time), so she continued exploring. After she found Rosa, who had apparently saved her clan and saw an aqua echidna go into some ruins. Silla then remembered that in her clan, the males were aqua-coloured, and that the females were purple. She asked Rosa where the ruin was, and Rosa gladly helped before flying off again. Silla then found the ruin, and went inside. After a shocking meeting, Siway finally understood her and the legend of his clan. Siway then told Silla that he'd tell his friends about what she said. After he left, she never saw him for a while, and noticed that he was battling an evil spirit, so with the combined powers of the two echidnas, they finally managed to defeat it. After that, Siway said he'd tell his friends, and that she should live at a ruin. She chose the one she foudn that started her mystery, and then met Rosa and a new friend named Indigo. They spend their adventuring the world, looking for treasures to marvel at. Category:Echidnas Category:Echidna Category:Heroes Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Cryomancers Category:Cryokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Hydromancers Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters